The present invention relates to antennas and more particularly to a microstrip patch radiator having low cross-polarization.
Orthogonally oriented polarized sets of antennas can provide dual use of a bandwidth. Low cross-polarized antennas are required to take advantage of this dual use of bandwidth. Prior known low cross-polarized antennas are multilayered antenna structures that are relatively expensive and complex.
A microstrip patch radiator is disclosed including a conductive patch with a plurality of parallel conductive strips divided by spaced slits parallel to the direction of the desired patch currents, with the conductive strips being connected along opposite ends. The radiator may be round, square, rectangular or any other shape symmetrical about an axis perpendicular to the slits.